lazy
by king.needlemouse
Summary: Sonic thinks maybe this morning is his favorite.


**welcome back 2 another episode of_ i am desperately gay and want a bf._ lmao i wrote this like a week ago so idk why i never posted it.**

**but yeah enjoy this 1k fic of tooth-rotting fluff uwu**

* * *

Sonic opens his eyes to the gentle caress of 8:00 a.m. sunrays slipping past the window curtains to warm his face and strong, loving arms holding him close, and thinks maybe this morning is his favorite.

He breathes in the musk of his partner, the scent of sweetened coffee on his lips and his generic body wash flooding his senses. It's his favorite smell. It smells like _home._

Carefully, so as not to stir him, Sonic shifts only slightly closer. He's got an arm around his waist, and in turn there are limp fingers in his quills, as though their owner had fallen asleep stroking them. A soft smile works its way to his face, and Sonic gives in to the temptation of pressing light kisses along his collarbone.

Shadow hums and burrows his face protectively into the lighter hedgehog's forehead, still barely awake. This is Sonic's favorite version of Shadow. When he's restful, completely devoid of any tension, and, without his conscious mind awake, absolutely flooded with an animalistic need for clinginess and cuddles. Sonic doesn't dare protest.

Eventually his partner jolts, just slightly, but it's enough to awaken Sonic from his entrancement of peppering kisses along his neck and chin. There's a low, irritated grumble from his throat, and after a few seconds' delay, he starts to roll to his other side, facing away from the cerulean male and groping tiredly at his nightstand. Sonic pouts, even though Shadow isn't looking at him, and pulls the comforter up to hide his muzzle.

With a heavy sigh, Shadow picks up his phone and rolls onto his back, squinting with a slight strain as he tries to make out the numbers on his screen. The device is vibrating and chirping. Reluctantly, he starts to sit up.

Sonic grabs his arm and pulls him back down, in turn receiving a confused look.

"I have to go to work," Shadow insists, his voice still soft and tender from his slumber.

"It's Sunday," he says, running his fingers absently through fluffy, white chest fur. "Your day off. You just forgot to turn off your alarm."

Shadow's eyes flash with relief, and he instantly settles back in bed, placing his phone back on the nightstand. He places a hand on Sonic's arm and traces it gently.

Sunday mornings have always been Sonic's favorite, for this very reason. He gets to spend an extra eight hours with him, and he gets to watch him unwind and relish in relaxation. Shadow overworks himself too much, often pulling all-nighters to finish typing out his mission reports and debriefs for G.U.N.

On these days, he gets to spoil Shadow with extra kisses and special dates and binge-watching a new TV show on their couch the entire day snuggled under a blanket, simply because they can.

But _this_ morning, in particular, he can tell is his favorite of them all. Something about the way the early sunlight hits obsidian fur, or maybe how Shadow's quills are especially messy today. Something about his body's selfish compulsion to just stay right here, all day, and never get out of bed. His limbs feel like they're made of lead and the sheets and comforter drape so perfectly over the two of them.

Shadow leans forward to meet him in a gentle kiss, their lips soft and their tongues ignorant to their morning breaths. "Any plans for the day?" he asks, dreamily, and Sonic muses to himself that Shadow's probably still half-asleep.

"Staying right here?" he suggests, stroking a finger behind one of Shadow's ears. He receives a lazy, lopsided grin.

"You? Not doing anything for a whole day? Asinine."

Sonic lets his eyes fall shut. "Mmph. Moving is too hard."

He doesn't receive a verbal response. Instead, he can feel his boyfriend shift around, untangling himself from him as Sonic just grunts in protest. He's too stubborn and tired to open his eyes again or put up any real fight.

Then there's a _thump_ as Shadow slips onto the floor, before lightly treading around their bed. Strong hands draw him into a warm body. Sonic squirms fruitlessly, but he has this stupidly large smile on his face that betrays his supposed opposition. When he opens his eyes his vision is flooded with smooth, tan skin and sparkling red eyes. Shadow carries him out of their bedroom while Sonic can only giggle and kick around uselessly.

They find their way to the living room and he is dropped unceremoniously on the couch, while Shadow just stands over him and smirks. "That better?"

Sonic scoots over. "Are you gonna sit down with me?"

An exasperated roll of the eyes. "I'm making coffee before anything else."

The azure hedgehog sticks out his tongue teasingly, but finds himself smiling fondly as he watches Shadow head into the kitchen and start searching their cupboard for his favorite mug.

Sonic has decided that he really likes Shadow's apartment. It's small and minimalistic, and when he first moved in it was rather bare-bones, but now it feels lively and cozy. He's decorated most of the walls with plenty of pictures of them and their friends, from adventures they've gone on and date nights and afternoon hangouts. Whenever he finds himself studying the surplus of picture frames he can't help but feel this pure, unadulterated feeling of _love_ and _being loved_ blossoming in his chest.

Shadow settles down beside him while he's still lost in thought, and hands him his own mug. Sonic accepts his beverage graciously, taking a hesitant sip and flinching when it burns the tip of his tongue. They meet in another light kiss, just tasting and feeling and being.

When they pull back, Sonic makes a face. "You put too much sweetener in your coffee." It's said like a grievance, but he secretly adores it. Shadow always tastes just the right amount of sweet.

"Like you're one to judge," he teases. "You want me to make your own coffee?"

A very exaggerated, very disgusted look. "_Bleh._ I'll stick to my herbal tea, thank you very much."

Shadow snickers at his demise and pulls a large quilt from the back of the sofa over the two of them. They lean against one another, Sonic tucking his head against his shoulder, and turn on the morning news. For a while they just relish in the silence, in the white noise of the television, in each other's presence. Shadow is drawing soothing circles on his thigh as he curls up closer to him. He feels warm and safe and absolutely, unequivocally in love.

Yeah. This morning is definitely his favorite.

* * *

**feedback is greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
